The Lost
The Lost are a mysterious nomadic civilization currently located entirely within the confines of Sector H4 in the vast shoals of the Expanse. They are known to eschew planets completely, instead living in massive moon-sized worldships. Brief History Government Economy National GDP: 58,000 Species Religions Languages Currency Technology Foreign policy Military The military of the Lost is dedicated to preserving the secrecy of the and the protection of the Homeships against the inhabitants of the Expanse. As such, it is a military optimized for operation in shoal regions, with a large number of small one-daemon gunboats (which range in size from a few meters to over 800, and has a strong focus on ambush and hit-and-run attacks against vulnerable targets, rather than direct decisive battle. This focus on shoal operations is evident in the makeup of the Lost fleet-- less than half of the total available warships are equipped with a hyperdrive, and those that are often find themselves at a speed disadvantage when compared to the galactic standard. The Lost fleet is divided into two separate forces, the Forerunner Fleet, which is tasked with patrolling the hyperlanes of their native sector, and the Guardian fleet which is tasked with escorting the massive Homeships. The Lost Order of Battle- January 1, 3400. 1 x The Darkness That Comes Before- 4500 points , Carrier Capacity: 500 (Mobile Warp Gate/Battlestation) Forerunner Fleet (hyper-capable ships) 9 x Type-I Attack Ships- 800 points, Carrier Capacity: 20 2 x Type-I Carriers: 300 points, Carrier Capacity: 150 20x Type-I Utility Ships (Attack variant): 240 points, Carrier Capacity: 1 4x Type-II Carriers: 100 points, Carrier Capacity: 50 65x Type-II Utility Ships (Patrol Variant): 65 points, Carrier Capacity: 5 1x Type-III Utility Ships (Reconnaissance Carrier Variant): 65 points, Carrier Capacity: 32.5 9x Missile Escorts: 65 Points, Carrier Capacity: 0 5x Type-I Stealth Ships: 65 points, Carrier Capacity: 10 25x Type-II Stealth Ships: 20 points, Carrier Capacity: 10 Guardian Fleet (Heim-only ships for system defense): 12x Space Krakens: 500 points 100x Guardian Ships: 150 points, Carrier Capacity: 0 4250 points worth of Strike Craft (based in-system) Total Naval Forces: 48,450 points Naval Infantry Regular Forces: 45,000,000 @ 30,000/$1 x6 modifier Elite Forces: 90,000 @ 4,000/$1 x20 modifier Daemonhosts: 666@ 333/$1 x50 modifier Total Naval Infantry: 9,550 points The Lost Order of Battle- January 1, 3401. 1 x The Darkness That Comes Before- 4500 points , Carrier Capacity: 500 (Mobile Warp Gate/Battlestation) Forerunner Fleet (hyper-capable ships) 9 x Type-I Attack Ships- 800 points, Carrier Capacity: 20 2 x Type-I Carriers: 300 points, Carrier Capacity: 150 20x Type-I Utility Ships (Attack variant): 240 points, Carrier Capacity: 1 4x Type-II Carriers: 100 points, Carrier Capacity: 50 70x Type-II Utility Ships (Patrol Variant): 65 points, Carrier Capacity: 5 6x Type-III Utility Ships (Reconnaissance Carrier Variant): 65 points, Carrier Capacity: 32.5 29x Missile Escorts: 65 Points, Carrier Capacity: 0 5x Type-I Stealth Ships: 65 points, Carrier Capacity: 10 40x Type-II Stealth Ships: 20 points, Carrier Capacity: 10 Guardian Fleet (Heim-only ships for system defense): 12x Space Krakens: 500 points 100x Guardian Ships: 150 points, Carrier Capacity: 0 4250 points worth of Strike Craft (based in-system) Diplomatic Fleet 30x Diplomatic Escorts: 30 points, Carrier Capacity: 0 Total Naval Forces: 53,595 points Naval Infantry Regular Forces: 45,000,000 @ 30,000/$1 x6 modifier Elite Forces: 90,000 @ 4,000/$1 x20 modifier Daemonhosts: 666@ 333/$1 x50 modifier Total Naval Infantry: 9,550 points Military Descriptions Credits: Page format borrowed from Dave's Iduran Confederation. Category:National Information